List of episodes
Episodes |-|Season 1= Season 1 |-|Season 2= Season 2 A second series of 22 episodes started on 19 November 2012 on the UK's CBeebies channel[13] but was halted with no explanation after 10 episodes leading to criticism from viewers.[14] Broadcasts resumed in March 2013 but stopped a week later (with the last 6 episodes still unaired) - then resumed again in September 2013. |-|Season 3= Season 3 A third series of 22 episodes started being broadcast by CBeebies on 4 September 2013.[15] Note: Two new episodes called Octouants & the Queensland Lungfish & Octouants & the Meaglodon were on Wikipedia of Octouants!. |-|Season 4= Season 4 |-|Specials= Special Episodes {| class="wikitable plainrowheaders" style="margin-right:0px;border-color:rgb(170,170,170);color:black;font-family:sans-serif;line-;" !# !Title !Original air date |- class="vevent" style="text-align:center;background:rgb(242,242,242);" ! id="ep1" scope="row" style="font-weight:normal;"|1 | class="summary" style="text-align:left;"|"Octonauts and the Great Penguin Race" |13 December 2010 |- | class="description" colspan="3" style="border-bottom-width:3px;border-bottom-color:rgb(204,204,255);"|Peso is going home to Antarctica to watch an annual penguin triathlon, the Iron Clam Competition, but learns to his dismay that his little brother Pinto has entered him in it. Peso will have to slide, dive and swim his way to victory, against the annual athletic winner, Hugo. |- class="vevent" style="text-align:center;background:rgb(242,242,242);" ! id="ep2" scope="row" style="font-weight:normal;"|2 | class="summary" style="text-align:left;"|"Octonauts and the Great Christmas Rescue" |24 December 2011 |- | class="description" colspan="3" style="border-bottom-width:3px;border-bottom-color:rgb(204,204,255);"|The Octonauts travel for Christmas to Professor Inkling's childhood home, a seamount, but soon get involved in a rescue mission when a rockslide endangers a rare 500 year-old golden coral and traps Professor Inkling's nephew Squirt. They also learn about Christmas tree worms which live in holes in rocks. Crucial to completing the mission is the new heavy-duty vehicle GUP-X which Tweak has built as an early present for Captain Barnacles. |- class="vevent" style="text-align:center;background:rgb(242,242,242);" ! id="ep3" scope="row" style="font-weight:normal;"|3 | class="summary" style="text-align:left;"|"Octonauts and the Amazon Adventure" |1 January 2013 |- | class="description" colspan="3" style="border-bottom-width:3px;border-bottom-color:rgb(204,204,255);"|Kwazii enters a shipwreck to get Calico Jack's map to an underwater city of gold. This leads the octonauts up the Amazon River, past parrots, freshwater stingrays, caiman and manatees. But a falling tree traps the GUP-A, and a tidal bore comes up the river, scattering the octonauts. Captain Barnacles looks for the others with the aid of a river dolphin and its echolocation abilities. The octonauts help an electric eel, a strandedarapaima, and get chased by piranhas. But a wood-eating panaque frees the trapped GUP-A. Meanwhile Kwazii has been saved by Calico Jack who turns out to be alive, but lost his ship after an attack by fire antsand an anaconda. His incomplete map had led him in circles, but Kwazii's piece completes it so they can finish the quest. After being blocked by hostile capybaras, they are reunited with the others in time to fight off more anacondas. Finally the "city of gold" turns out to be a colony of golden freshwater sponges in the bottom of a pool! |- class="vevent" style="text-align:center;background:rgb(242,242,242);" ! id="ep4" scope="row" style="font-weight:normal;"|4 | class="summary" style="text-align:left;"|"The Mariana Trench Adventure" |27 May 2013 |- | class="description" colspan="3" style="border-bottom-width:3px;border-bottom-color:rgb(204,204,255);"|The Octonauts assemble Tweak's new Deep Sea Octolab and lower it to the deepest part of the ocean, the Mariana Trench, where Shellington and Dashi intend to study the sealife. Whilst the Octonauts are setting up the base it is invaded by some giant isopods and other creatures which are looking for a new hydrothermal vent to live around. They also observe some sea cucumbers and luminous sea stars, and whilst chasing an out of control Octobot robot, Kwazii has to avoid undersea mud volcanoes which have created a lake of hot mud on the seafloor and lava. |- class="vevent" style="text-align:center;background:rgb(242,242,242);" ! id="ep5" scope="row" style="font-weight:normal;"|5 | class="summary" style="text-align:left;"|"Octonauts and a Very Vegimal Christmas" |10 December 2013 |- | class="description" colspan="3" style="border-bottom-width:3px;border-bottom-color:rgb(204,204,255);"|When all of the Octonauts are trapped in a dangerous blob of Marine Mucilage, the Vegimals must step up and build a new GUP called the GUP-V to rescue the crew in time for the Christmas meal! |- class="vevent" style="text-align:center;background:rgb(242,242,242);" ! id="ep6" scope="row" style="font-weight:normal;"|6 | class="summary" style="text-align:left;"|"The Over, Under Adventure" |14 March 2014 |- | class="description" colspan="3" style="border-bottom-width:3px;border-bottom-color:rgb(204,204,255);"| The Octonauts' mission to explore Antarctica during which they marvel at sea tulips and hourglass dolphins becomes a desperate rescue as a group of sea stars and urchins are threatened by a brinicle - a rare underwater icicle that can freeze creatures on the sea bed. So the crew use the recently built GUP-S to save the day, with the help of a Weddell seal. |- class="vevent" style="text-align:center;background:rgb(242,242,242);" ! id="ep7" scope="row" style="font-weight:normal;"|7 | class="summary" style="text-align:left;"|"Octonauts and the Great Swamp Search" |28 March 2016 |- | class="description" colspan="3" style="border-bottom-width:3px;border-bottom-color:rgb(204,204,255);"| Tweak and the Octonauts go to The Everglades to visit her dad, Ranger Marsh and help him rescue some non-native creatures before a storm hits. The team's recently built GUP-K is also there to save the day. Category:Episode list